Barbed Wire
Summary Barbed Wire is a fortification in Those Who Remain that players can place to damage and deter infected. Players can carry up to 2 Barbed Wire coils at a time, unless they have the Fortifier perk, which allows them to carry an extra 2 coils for a total of 4 coils. Two coils of wire will be obtained from a single pickup, and players cannot pick up less than two wires from a pickup, meaning that a player with 1 Barbed Wire without Fortifier can't pick up extra barbed wire without deploying one first. Overview The most standard line of defense when hunkering down for an onslaught, the Barbed Wire deals about 12.5 damage to any infected that touches it, as well as slowing them down a little. With enough wires, Infected can be killed from them after receiving enough damage. As infected walk through wires, blood will start to accumulate on them; a visual effect to show that the wires have been used. The blood will show if even if the wire hasn't dealt any damage. This has no effect on gameplay and won't appear if the Blood Stains option is disabled. Wire coils will affect a small area away from them. This is because the infected will usually touch it by extending one of their legs forward and touching the wires, causing them to be affected. This also applies as they are walking away from the wire. Take advantage of this by spreading out the wire placement a little bit to cover more area, slowing any infected down for longer. The way that Barbed Wires do damage is not immediately apparent to most players. Most will assume that they slowly deal damage as infected are touching the wires, but this is incorrect. Rather, infected will take damage a single time when they first touch a wire. However, this does not mean that arranging 10 wires in a straight line will deal full damage. For different wire coils to deal damage, the infected must not be currently affected by a different barbed wire to take damage from a new wire coil. Example: Let's say that the wire affecting infected is like an ON/OFF switch. When an infected touches the wire, the effect is ON and the infected is being slowed. When the infected steps away from the wire, the effect is OFF. The damage will only be dealt when the slowness is turned ON, and as long as it says on, future barbed wire won't deal any damage. Most players do not care about this damage, and will simply line them up 'sideways' to get the most use out of them. Unknowingly, they may sometimes even clump two or three sideways coils on next to each other, which is completely useless as the three coils will be as effective as a single one. Ultimately, it doesn't matter that much, as bullets are more effective at killing, but the assist bonuses could be nice. Barbed wire should be placed in tight areas where infected would be lined up almost one by one, such as stairways and corridors. This fortification is also a way to deal with bursters, due to the fact that bursters do not explode when dying from barbed wire; however, it takes a too much barbed wire to kill bursters, especially at later waves. Wires to Kill * Civilian - 4''' (Wave 1-4) | '''5 (Wave 5-8) | 6''' (Wave 9-10) * '''Military - 6''' (Wave 1) | '''7 (Wave 2-4) | 8''' (Wave 5-7) | '''9 (Wave 8-10) * Bolter - 3''' (Wave 7-8) | '''4 (Wave 9-10) * Burster - 5''' (Wave 1-4) | '''6 (Wave 5-6) | 7''' (Wave 7-8) | '''8 (Wave 9-10) Category:Fortifications